Invasion! (Arrowverse Arc)
Invasion! (Arrowverse Arc) is a four part crossover between the arrowverse shows. Epsiodes Medusa Eliza comes to town to celebrate Thanksgiving with her daughters. Alex decides it's time to come out to her mother; Kara is shocked when Eliza suggests Mon-El has feelings for her, and Winn and James consider telling Kara the truth about the Guardian. Meanwhile, CADMUS unleashes a virus that instantly kills any alien in the vicinity so Kara enlists an unexpected ally – Lena Luthor. The epic superhero crossover kicks off tonight when Barry Allen and Cisco Ramon seek Kara's help with an alien invasion on their Earth. Invasion! (The Flash) When aliens called the Dominators attack Central City, Barry speeds over to Star City to ask the Green Arrow for help in stopping them. Realizing the battle against the Dominators is bigger than they thought, they track down the Legends, and Barry and Cisco create a breach to bring back a secret weapon – Supergirl. Once all of the super friends are assembled, they come up with a plan to attack but a shocking secret related to Flashpoint is revealed and suddenly no one is sure who they can trust. Meanwhile, Wally wants to join the battle against the aliens but Iris tells him he's not ready Invasion! (Arrow) Oliver wakes up to a life where he never got on The Queen's Gambit. Robert and Moira are alive and well. Laurel is his loving fiancée and their wedding is imminent. Everything seems perfect, but Oliver starts to notice small imperfections that make him question this new reality. Meanwhile, Felicity and the recruits take on a new threat with help from The Flash and Supergirl. Invasion! (Legends Of Tomorrow) After learning the Dominators' plan for the world, the Legends must work together with The Flash, Supergirl and Green Arrow to kill them once and for all. Meanwhile, Stein figures out, with the help of others, how the team can terminate the Dominators, but is distracted by the aberration he realizes he created in 1987. Characters Heroes * Team Arrow ** Oliver Queen/Green Arrow (3 Episodes) ** John Diggle/Spartan (3 Episodes) ** Felicity Smoak/Overwatch (3 Episodes) ** Thea Queen/Speedy (3 Episodes) ** Curtis Holt/Mr. Terrific (1 Episode) ** Rene Ramirez/WIld Dog (1 Episode) ** Rory Reagan/Ragman (1 Episode) * Team Flash ** Barry Allen/Flash (4 Episodes) ** Cisco Ramon/Vibe (4 Episodes) ** Wally West/Kid Flash (1 Episode) ** Caitlin Snow (2 Episodes) ** Joe West (1 Episode) ** Iris West (1 Episode) ** H.R. Wells (1 Episode) * Legends Of Tomorrow (Team) ** Sara Lance/White Canary (3 Episodes) ** Ray Palmer/Atom (3 Episodes) ** Jax Jackson/Firestorm (2 Episodes) ** Martin Stein/Firestorm (2 Episodes) ** Mick Rory/Heat Wave (2 Episodes) ** Amaya Jiwe/Vixen (1 Episode) ** Nate Heywood/Citizen Steel (2 Episodes) ** Gideon (2 Episodes) * Team Super ** Kara Danvers/Supergirl (4 Episodes) ** J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter (1 Episode) ** James Olsen/Guardian (1 Episode) ** Winn Schlot (1 Episode) ** Maggie Sawyer (1 Episode) ** Mon-El (1 Episode) ** Alex Danvers (1 Episode) Villains * Lillian Luthor (1 Episode) * Hank Henshaw/Cyborg Superman (1 Episode) * Dominators (3 Episodes) * Laura Washington/Cyberwomen (1 Episode) Dream World * Laurel Lance (1 Episode) * Quentin Lance (1 Episode) * Robert Queen (1 Episode) * Moria Queen (1 Episode) * Slade Wilson/Deathstroke (1 Episode) * Damien Darhk (1 Episode) * Tommy Merlyn (1 Episode) * Malcolm Merlyn/Dark Archer (1 Episode) * Roy Harper (1 Episode) Other Characters * Lyla Michaels (2 Episodes) * Lily Stein (2 Episodes) * Lena Luthor (1 Episode) * Zor-El (1 Episode) * Eliza Danvers (1 Episode) * Adrian Chase/Vigilante (1 Episode) Category:Browse